Ekspansja
Ekspansja to piąty odcinek serii "Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja". Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Streszczenie Fabryki, z którymi współpracują Krenthowie, zaczynają wytwarzać Plee-ay, które szybko rozprzestrzeniają po całej planecie. Drużyna Bena 10.000 zdobywa próbkę substancji, którą natychmiast poddają analizie. Wyniki skanu są zaskakujące i... niepokojące! Fabuła W siedzibie Hydraulików, Gwendolyn wciąż usiłuje wyciągnąć od Roda informacje. Ben opowiada dziadkowi o tym, co powiedział mu łowca. Specjalista bardzo się niepokoi i stwierdza, że Krenthowie zawsze są o kilka kroków przed nimi. Sugeruje wnukowi, by poszedł odpocząć, a on zostanie z Gwen. Kilka dni później, Ben i Julia wracają ze wspólnej kolacji. Kiedy przechodzili obok sklepów, na ekranach zauważyli reklamy sponsorujące najnowsze produkty tworzone we współpracy z Krenthami. Tennyson szybko komunikuje się ze znajdującym się w siedzibie Kevinem, który również ogląda reklamę. Bohaterowie są zaskoczeni. Julia każe chłopakowi zapytać o Gwendolyn. Levin odpowiada, że wciąż nie rozszyfrowała umysłu Roda, a cały proces może jeszcze długo potrwać, ponieważ łowca jest odporny na większość psychicznych sztuczek Anodytki. Julia sugeruje swojemu chłopakowi, żeby wrócili do bazy. Później bohaterowie zbierają się na naradzie, na której omawiają ruch Krenthów. Próbka tajemniczej substancji, którą pobrano ze zbiornika w farmie w Teksasie, nie została jeszcze w pełni przeanalizowana, ale herosi podejrzewają, że to właśnie ta substancja jest dodawana do produktów. Kevin wypomina, że najeźdżcy zapewnili, że nie modyfikują żywności genetycznie i nie używają żadnych wspomagaczy. Podczas dalszej dyskusji, na salę wchodzi Max z wyraźnie zdziwioną miną. Informuje swojego wnuka i przyjaciół, że po ostatniej akcji w zakładzie Krenthów, Hydraulicy zostali oskarżeni o naruszenie prywatności kosmicznych gości. Jeden z członków międzygalaktycznych policjantów musi stawić się na rozmowie z Ambasadorem i sekretarzem generalnym ONZ-u, a będzie nim właśnie specjalista Tennyson. Ben nie zgadza się, by dziadek sam udał się na spotkanie, więc postanawia iść z nim. Starszy mężczyzna stwierdza, że pomoc może mu się przydać. Tymczasem w mieście, grupa skaterów kupuje zgrzewkę napoju firmy "Earth and Krenth". Otwierają puszki i wypijają niewielką ich zawartość, by się orzeźwić. Jeden z nich zauważa, że napój smakuje lepiej niż dotychczas kupowana przez nich woda sodowa. Udają się do pobliskiego Skate Parku, żeby nieco się zabawić i poszaleć. Jednak gdy jeden ze skaterów wchodzi na rampę, diametralnie zmienia swoje nastawienie i uspokaja się. Schodzi z rampy i szczęśliwy kładzie się na trawniku, oglądając obłoki. Po chwili reszta nastolatków również się uspokaja i naśladuje kolegę. Odpowiadając na wezwanie Krenthów i ambasadora ONZ-u, Max i Ben zjawiają się na konferencji prasowej. Widząc przybyłych gości, Ambasador zaprasza ich na posiedzenie. By nie wypaść źle, Max uściskał dłoń z Krenthem i stwierdził, że Hydraulicy popierają pokojowe rozwiązania, ale kosmita mówi, że gdy dyplomacja zawodzi, pozostają im jeszcze niezwykłe moce ich agentów, dzięki którym mogą zaprowadzić pokój. Spotkanie między bohaterami jest napięte. Sekretarz proponuje, by omówić pewne sprawy prywatnie. Wstrzymuje posiedzenie i zaprowadza Hydraulików do swojego biura. Podczas prywatnego spotkania, Max zapytał przedstawiciela Krenthów, jak długo najeźdźcy rzeczywiście przebywają na Ziemi. Ambasador szybko zmienił temat i oskarżył Tennysonów o naruszenie ich prywatności i naruszenie immunitetu dyplomatycznego, poprzez atak na ich placówkę badawczą. Ben zaprzeczył oskarżeniom, ale sekretarz generalny oświadczył, że wie o istnieniu osobnej drużyny herosów, pracującej dla Hydraulików i w ich imieniu. Zirytowani Hydraulicy z pogardą spoglądają na zadowolonego Ambasadora Krenthów. Kiedy Hydraulicy wyszli z budynku Narodów Zjednoczonych, czekał na nich tłum fotoreporterów, żądających szczegółów osobistej rozmowy. Max wstrzymuje się i ignoruje ich, ale jeden z dziennikarzy stwierdza, że prywatna rozmowa z sekretarzem służyła jako kolejne zatajenie działań Hydraulików, takich jak atakowanie fabryk kosmicznych gości. Społeczność zaczyna tracić zaufanie do Hydraulików. By uniknąć dalszych oskarżeń i obelg, Ben zamienia się w Jetraya i zabiera dziadka sprzed budynku ONZ-u. Po powrocie do siedziby, na Tennysonów czekał Kevin, który powiedział im, że skonfiskował jednemu z nastolatków napój Krenthów, a zaraz potem odkrył efekt jego spożycia. Zaprowadził mężczyzn do pomieszczenia, gdzie Hydraulicy zamknęli nastolatków, którzy byli dziwnie... spokojni i potulni. Ich zachowanie mocno zaniepokoiło herosów. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Krenthowie zaczynają tworzyć Plee-ay na masową skalę na Ziemi i rozprzestrzeniają je w bardzo szybkim tempie, dodając je do produktów spożywczych, produkowanych przez ich firmę "Earth and Krenth". *Krenthowie oskarżają Hydraulików i Bena o naruszanie ich prywatności, przez co społeczeństwo traci zaufanie do międzygalaktycznej organizacji. *Drużyna Bena 10.000 odkrywa efekty zażywania Plee-ay. Postacie *Ben 10.000 *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julia Yamamoto *Statek *Hydraulicy **Max Tennyson **Tony Jones **Connor Bolt *Honorowi Herosi **Blaze **Rook Blonko **Książę Tual **Link **Nergia **Scott **Jake **Kai Green *Sekretarz generalny ONZ Wrogowie *Krenthowie **Ambasador **Krenthańscy żołnierze *Rod Kosmici *Przeginka (epizodycznie; retrospekcja) *Jetray (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ciekawostki *Początkowo odcinek miał być pierwszym epizodem, w którym Ben nie użył żadnego kosmity. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja